


New Perspective

by luminaryline



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College drop out type beat, Erick sucks at flirting, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gemma and el are siblings just go with it, Hendrik and jasper are secretly dating, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Jade is protective older “sister” more like protective family friend, Luminerik, M/M, Meet cute but it’s lame and basic, Veronica is here so that can only mean one thing- chaos ensues, el also sucks at flirting, erik is a barista by day guitarist by night, jade and Serena are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaryline/pseuds/luminaryline
Summary: El had never been good at relationships. His dating history was a complete mess. But that all changed once he met a certain blue haired guitarist.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 3





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on Ao3 so it’s not gonna be the best. I promise you it will get better!! I have no idea where this fanfic is going I just know I want to write modern luminerik so enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres something very different about the coffee shop El goes to every morning before his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is a *little* short because this is my first fic on ao3! future chapters will be quite longer. I just wanted to get this out and publish it to learn ao3. Enjoy reading!!

El had a routine every morning. Get up at 7:30 when his alarm goes off, get ready for his classes and hit up the coffee shop around 8:00. It didn’t always take him 30 minutes to get ready for his classes, but sometimes it did. And this morning was one of those days. And it seemed to be taking a little longer than usual.

_8:05 am_

The red on black of the stove clock glared at him as he was headed out the door. A reminder that he was 5 minutes late. El had a class at 8:30 and an obsession with his own punctuality.   
  
  


“Faris don’t forget to lock the door! You didn’t yesterday, someone could have broken in,” he called from the small entryway of the apartment as he put on his shoes. This particular statement earned a groan from his roommate in his own bedroom down the hall. “Next time acknowledge me please! Okay I’m heading out, see you later,” was the last thing he said before grabbing his laptop bag from the hook where it hung while he put his shoes on, and closing the door behind him.   
  
  
He normally took the stairs, but since he was already 5 minutes late he decided to take the elevator. The short descent was no more than a minute and soon he would be on his way. The rest of his routine would have to be slightly rushed. No stopping for some idle chit chat with Veronica. He didn’t have time to talk if he wanted to get to his class on time.   
  
  


His usual route was always crowded by people on their commutes to work. Corporate sellouts on their way to the 9 to 5 job they worked their asses off for but don’t actually like, in their cars flipping off pedestrians. Or other college students either rushing to their classes or heading to the nearest Starbucks for a coffee to nurse whatever hangover was a result of the previous night’s partying.   
  
  


El had a habit of being a little too observational on his commute to school. He didn’t necessarily care about the lives of the people near him that he would likely never see again, rather he just liked to understand the world around him a little more.   
  
  


The sights of people rushing around, clearly late for wherever they were headed provided him with a sense of security. It didn’t hurt to be late just this once, right? He would be okay. He shouldn’t feel bad for being late.   
  
  


And with that final thought, he arrived at his destination. Not his college campus but the coffee shop he went to everyday, _Alexander’s Coffee Lounge_ _._ It was the best coffee within a mile of his apartment plus, Veronica worked there. 

  
  
El opened the door, engulfed by the familiar scent of coffee being brewed and scones being baked. And greeted by an unfamiliar head of blue hair in Veronica’s place at the register? That didn’t seem right.   
  
  


El claimed a place in line while he patiently waited to order. He already knew his order- a black coffee. That was what he ordered every day. Black coffee, considered bland and bitter and hated by most, but loved the El.   
  
  


The line slowly inched forward, a few indecisive people not sure what to order taking forever to decide on what they wanted. It wasn’t too bad, now that El decided he would be fine if he was late to class just this once. He watched the new barista warmly chat with every customer who ordered. There was something different about him, he seemed a lot kinder than Veronica and a lot happier to be at work. Maybe this was his dream job? Surely not here, Veronica always complained about the owner, Alexander. From what she had told El, he seemed strict and pretty rude. That could be Veronica just twisting a misunderstanding or maybe he just was rude. El would never know.   
  
  


“Hey. Excuse me, you’re up next,” a man’s voice called in El’s direction.   
  
  


“Huh,” he grunted, whipping around to see a head of bright blue hair and a wide grin watching him. “Oh I’m so sorry. I was thinking.”

“It’s okay, no rush. Everyone seems to be going their own pace this morning. Good for my first day I guess.” He grinned at El, earning a flustered smile back. “So, what will it be?”

“Uh I’ll have my regular-“ he scanned for the name tag, which was pinned on the top right of his apron, “Erik.”

”I wish I could go get your regular but I’m new here.”

“Right. Sorry. Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Why was he feeling this way? Heart racing, can barely form a sentence without tripping all over his words. Erik was cute and El usually wasn’t the type to get flustered over some guy just being nice to him. But here he was. “Just a medium black coffee with one spoon of sugar.”

”You know, how you drink your coffee says a lot about you.”

”Really?”

”I’m not sure, I was just messing with you. That will be 4.48,” he said watching El fumble around for his wallet. When El finally found it he dug out a credit card and handed it to him. It was one of those cards you get at the bank where they offer you a fun print. This one had puppies. “Puppies. I love it.”

”Come again?”

“Your Card,” Erik said as he handed it back to El.

“Oh. Thanks.” El stepped away to wait for his order. He watched a blonde woman enter from the back, tying her apron.   
  


“Good job Erik,” she said with a wink as she walked by him. He whispered something in her ear and pointed in El’s direction. Handing her a cup, she squealed, “Ellie what are you doing here? You’re gonna be late for class!” She ran over to the counter opposite to El.

”I know, I woke up late this morning,” he murmured at a lower tone. “So when is my coffee done.”

”Oh yeah sorry about that,” she turned around, “Erik where’s El’s coffee cup?” El watched as Erik slid her a cardboard cup. She then proceeded to fill it with coffee, topping it off with one spoon of sugar. Clicking the lid on and sliding on one of those little cardboard sleeves they put on so you don’t burn your hands. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks.” He stated, waving as he walked out the door. El was about to take his first sip of his coffee when he noticed something scrawled on the side of the cup in messy handwriting.

_Call me -Erik_

Right next to it was a phone number. So he _was_ flirting with me, was all El could think.   
  



End file.
